Kingdom Hearts: The coma
by theepicME1211
Summary: What happened during Roxas's Coma? this is telling you about what happened to each of the members during the time of Roxas's coma (7-8 chapters-no sequel) PLEASE REVIEW (No raging just constructive criticism instead of rage)
1. Xigbars Story

_I had realized I had made a few canon mistakes when writing my story (first off the entire Castle Oblivion team is "obliterated" and axel is gone so this is shortened to: Xigbar, Xion (taking CH 1 and redoing it), Roxas in his dream, Luxord, Saix, Xemnas, Xaldin, and Demyx remain which means I have only 6 more organization members (Axel is considered dead during the coma) plus Roxas and the awakening. Let us continue on the story of the next member!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise in any way shape or form.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XIGBAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"As if!" Xigbar retorted to Demyx about Roxas and when he was going to awaken. "It's possible because even the dusks think he's going to awaken since they keep writing on his face!" Demyx said trying to prove his point "Whatever I have a mission in agrabah… the same place where he collapsed and wouldn't wake up" Xigbar said having a flashback of when he saved Roxas from the scarlet tango. "Just get on with your mission" Demyx replied as he saw Xigbar open up the portal to Agrabah "AND BRING BACK SOUVENIRS" Demyx yelled into the portal just before Xigbar emerged from the portal to Agrabah "well another day another few hearts" Xigbar said as a few shadows had appeared alongside a Mega shadow. He rushed up to them and jumped through the air shooting explosive energy bolts knocking the shadows back before he loaded a new arrow cartridge in his arrow shooter.

This cartridge would allow the arrows to stay for about 5 seconds then basically kill the opponent or injure them enough to do your next movement and Xigbar shot several arrows into the Mega shadow and it just stared at them before they all exploded at once obliterating it and the shadows next to it leaving two to battle. Quickly Xigbar looked and shot his guns at two different areas. One arrow gun was pointing at the two shadows and another at the two scarlet tangos that were standing behind him. The tactic was effective as no heartless remained. That was how it was until Xigbar saw 6 air battlers appeared surrounding him!

"Well well look what's finally come to help the organization" Xigbar said before jumping into action sliding under two and eliminating them with three arrows apiece before he had to reload. He continued to fight them until eventually he just got tired of battling the heartless and called in reinforcements "C'mon dusks let's get some help and you too snipers" quickly the tide was turned and around 15 dusks and 3 snipers came to Xigbar's call "I'm going to move on and complete the mission Xigbar said as he checked his mission monitor which was basically telling him his mission and what was in the area.

He quickly moved into the desert which a massive number of invisible stand getting ready to attack agrabah and eliminate any way to get in for the organization. "Ok I need a full force this round" Xigbar said as he called in a huge force of Dusks, Snipers, and since Axel was gone A bunch of dragoons as well as a huge amount of creepers which instantly moved in on the impossible battle until Xigbar had an idea "DEMYX COME IN" he called into his mission monitor on his wrist which doubled as a wrist communicator (video chat included) finally Demyx picked up and asked what was going on which Xigbar explained he needed to borrow an army of water soliders and dancers to come down that hill.

"But it's my day off!" Demyx whined but did as asked as he led a force down a slope of sand where he instantly teleported away letting the water soldiers and Dancers do his work. The army was not strong enough and Xigbar managed to save the remainder when he saw a loose rock crag that if he shot would release enough sand to crush most of the invisible and let the remaining invisible go into retreat. When he got the shot down it crushed 90% of the remaining invisible with the remaining 5% retreating and the other 5% being attacked by the water soldiers, dusks, snipers, and dancers (all the creepers were eliminated or are being used as shields by now).

Xigbar decided that the nobodies would be able to eliminate the invisibles that remained to he put a mission being completed by nobodies' insignia on his mission and RTCd. When he got back he definitely gave Demyx a Souvenir; a bunch of sand to the face which Demyx complained "AHHH MY EYES! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" and Xigbar just said that Demyx could wash it out with water as he went to his bedroom. That night when Xigbar was sleeping Demyx came in his room and wet the bed with his water soldiers and then ran back to his bedroom.

_Well I think I'm going to be placing a little prank war between Demyx and Xigbar over the chapters which will pretty much be the main gag with people falling into Demyx or Xigbar's traps. Anyway until the next chapter and don't forget to read my other fanfiction Goodbye~theepicME1211_


	2. Xion's story

_I had made a few mistakes on the first chapter originally involving Xion and Axel but since Axel was still at castle oblivion at the time he is unable to be in this Fanfiction. This is technically the first chapter but I have redone it to be a sequel to Xigbars mission (more pranks :D) So let's continue on in this hilariously epic story._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I will be the first to say their games are very EPIC**_

** XIONS STORY**

"AH" Xion screamed as a chalk eraser fell on her head as she opened the door to Xigbar's room to ask a question "What do you want?" Xigbar asked as he laughed at Xion. "Did you KNOW that was there Xigbar?" she asked not even caring about what she had to ask at the moment. "Well yes but I made sure that I would counter Demyx's prank with my own prank making him run to my room in anger and get hit by his OWN prank" Xigbar explained and Xion asked her important question "Did you hear about castle oblivion?" "Well yes I was talking to Roxas about it before he fell into the coma" "oh…" Xion then decided to head into Roxas's room to give him another seashell before she went on her mission "Seriously do the Dusks' ever stop?" she asked herself as she saw Roxas's face had been drawn on again.

She then proceeded to get a wet paper towel but the sinks weren't working in the restrooms and she went to Demyx's room to get him to wet it with his water guys. "AH" she screamed as a bucket of water fell on her head drenching her. From that moment she was angry at both Xigbar and Demyx and she screamed "YOU IMMATURE LITTLE MORONS LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY LEATHER CLOAK" and screamed at Demyx (and Xigbar who could hear it from the other side of the hallway) to no end even including a few obscenities that she didn't know the meaning of before finally going into the restrooms again. "Well I'm sure that Xion's angry but too bad I have to set up the water bucket Xigbar placed while I was on my mission because when he gets hit by mine he's SURE to come running over here heheh" Demyx said to himself in satisfaction as Xion then proceeded to Saix who gave her A Recon mission in Agrabah to make sure that Xigbar had cleared out ALL the invisibles.

As she entered Agrabah she was still fuming over the Chalk incident and the bucket of water incident that had put her in so much anger. As she looked around she noticed nothing out of the ordinary so she went out to the desert "well it looks pretty clear" or so she thought until she noticed 8 invisibles heading directly towards the City "Oh no I'm sure that if they destroy Agrabah that will be one less chance for us to get hearts!" She rushed towards them but only 4 engaged while the other 4 continued on their way. "HA YA KAYAHA" Xion yelled as she slashed at the heartless which she eliminated 2 making two remain in which she finished off by casting a few blizzards and a fire spell. As Xion continued she got the attention of 2 more which was easier than four but she still had trouble but eventually she eliminated the 2 more and she noticed that one was behind her and it slashed her to the ground but she continued and fought it until eventually she defeated it and for the first time she noticed the remaining invisible had a crown on its head acting as the king invisible.

"Well that should have been my target because it's approaching the city and one could easily destroy the city given enough time" Xion muttered to herself as she threw her keyblade at the thing easily getting its attention. She then proceeded to fight it noticing that it held its sword in a two handed style unlike the invisibles normal one handed fighting style. She countered this with magic which it couldn't block as easily as magic was fast compared to 2 handed techniques giving her enough time to slice through it and eliminate it. "Time for the icing on the cake I guess…" she said to herself as she went to twilight town. As she went up Market Street she was plowed over by people from twilight town but she did her best to advance until someone stopped her saying "ARE YOU CRAZY THERE ARE MONSTERS UP THERE"

She rushed up faster pushing past people in her way who were yelling RUN, GET AWAY, HURRY and she heard somebody say NO JOHNNY until eventually she arrived at the very top to the clock tower where she saw 2 Darksides looking ready to destroy the tower and she flew at them hoping to get a finishing slash in on one but was hit by a dual shockwave knocking her off her feet. She muttered "Why do I have to help these people alone and why can't Axel be here" as she jumped onto ones arm and flew rushing up the arm to the head where she physically beheaded it and the body began to collapse in a huge shadow which could possibly obliterate her but she stood there frozen in fear until she realized that her black coat was taking the darkness until it radiated darkness.

By now as you would imagine a crowd appeared and stood there chanting "BLACK COAT BLACK COAT BLACK COAT!" and Xion used the bomb sphere that the Darkside took against it and it pretty much destroyed the Darkside but it wasn't over for it as it made a shockwave but this time it did nothing to hurt her because the coat took the damage for her because the darkness had fortified its power. She wildly swung her blade now hoping to hit something vital on the thing because she was hurt and tired. She finally released the coats darkness in one blast to the things heart which it appeared as a dark sphere there until it grew to the size of the center of the heart before exploding and obliterating everything on the opponent and the suit once more took it all and released the darkness into the ground and she muttered "well thanks to these guys I wont be able to run a covert operation in this town OR eat ice cream without being hunted down by the paparazzi so looks like I can't join Roxas with ice cream anymore" and that's when she noticed Xaldin who must have been sent out to eliminate the threat.

"nice job you did my job for me… but for what reason" Xaldin pondered losing focus on Xion and when he got ready to ask he realized she had left and just decided to RTC as well. Xion later lie in bed until she remembered that she never cleaned Roxas's face and wet a new paper towel and began cleaning his face until she finished and turned around and saw 2 dusks casually walking in with a red marker and then they froze and for a split second Xion disappeared and reappeared behind them with the keyblade looking as if it just slashed through them before they disappeared. "Hmph they shouldn't mess with THE XION" When she went back to her room she decided to read her favorite series Uchi Miona which is about a redheaded girl and spiky brown haired boy who were planning to run away from home on a raft until a storm hits and they both are sent to different places. This also happened to be Demyx's favorite series and she decided she needed to ask Demyx something about the book and asked that he removed the water bucket from the door.

When she leaned on the table in his room the accidentally turned on a tape recorder producing the ending ruining the book for her AND HIM and they both stormed out (but not before Demyx placed the bucket back up) and Xion went to her room while Demyx went straight to Xigbar's Room while Xigbar was taking the other way because Demyx placed a tape recorder playing the ending to his favorite book about a boy in a coma and what happened to his friends during his coma. When Demyx stormed into Xigbar's room he was smacked on the head by his chalk eraser and got SO ANGRY that he went storming back to his room preparing for the ultimate prank and Xigbar stormed into Demyx's room where he was hit with a bucket full of water and he went back to his room raging but they both met in the middle and began strangling each other until they had to call in Xaldin, Luxord, and Saix to break up the fight in which they were then locked in their rooms for the rest of the evening where they both spent their time trying to forget what was on the tape recorder until Demyx tripped after he finally got it out of his head and the tape recorder began replaying the ending until he stopped and screamed into his pillow.

_Well we saw some Xion rage :D as well as some fighting going on in this chapter but don't worry they will do the fighting MUCH more often in the chapters to come. Also I want you guys to review more because I cant learn to do better when you don't review so PLEASE REVIEW (also did anyone catch that kingdom hearts 1 reference and this story reference in the books)_


	3. Demyx and Luxords Story

_No new news to post but reviews are very important to me as I can't do anything else with my stories without them. Sorry I havnt updated this for a while but I just didn't have time… 3 weeks with dad… catching up with mom… yeah didn't have time to update the stories or put them on a flash drive._

**DEMYX AND LUXORD'S STORY**

Demyx had woken up and looked out his window to see the dark landscape surrounding the city below full of pureblood heartless and proceeded to grab his sitar and walk outside. He was met by Xion who was still mad about what Xigbar had done to them and their book.  
"WHY CAN'T YOU AND XIGBAR STOP FIGHTING BECAUSE I JUST…" She shrieked at him and Demyx backed away nice and slowly before running the other way.

"God I can't believe she could yell that loud" He muttered to himself and then met Xigbar.

"I see your _wife _is still mad at you" Xigbar ribbed at him before getting punched in the gut and getting knocked unconscious by the sitar. (I don't hate Xigbar or anything but he does get annoying at time and time again with that sarcastic attitude)

"That takes care of him…" Demyx said aloud.

"Time for your mission Demyx" Saix told him "You and Luxord will be working together in Agrabah to discover its secrets."

"And the heartless army was not enough to tell you something about this place" Demyx replied caustically.

"Get into the dark corridor before I push you into it" Saix shot back.

"Fine but you're going to be getting the sand out of my boots" Demyx whined and finally left.

"God with all the pranks you could think… Xigbar is so going to pay for this!" Saix realized that that was one of Xigbar's prank portals to get back at Demyx (although he started it) and it lead to Demyx's least favorite place to go (or at least his)

Demyx was in Olympus coliseum in the heat of the day.

"I hate Xigbar SO BAD right now" Demyx had said

The original mission was given to Xigbar on top of his other assignment while recon was given to Demyx and Luxord in the coliseum (given via the communicator thingy)

"Lady Luck was not on our side then but now she seems to have given us good fortune in investigating" Luxord said

"Why do you say that?" Demyx inquired

"That was sarcasm because of that" Luxord answered pointing to a dark ice monster (Pretty much an ice titan turned into an emblem heartless)

Demyx's attacks were much literally put on ice as every time they hit it the water froze. Luxord's cards were also very useless as they hit the titan and did very little to injure the thing. Demyx had thought of an idea and began shooting fire spells at the heartless. The fire spells injured the monstrosity and it shot 5 ice spears at Luxord. Luxord used his cards to block but 2 spears broke through and stabbed Luxord. Demyx saw a weak point in the back of its head but at the same time came at a moral crossroads due to the fact that Luxord was injured and that weak point was sitting right in front of him.

"Luxord catch" Demyx yelled as he did his best throw (overall not more than five feet) of an elixir and missed by 3 feet.

"Lady Luck doesn't want me to continue on the mission. Finish it for me!" Luxord yelled back as he began crawling towards the elixir.

The titan was turning around to eliminate the partner when it got hit by a fire spell in the back of the head and kneeled down while Demyx lined up a fira to the same place. It breathed frost to Luxord and got hit in the face by Luxord who reached the terribly thrown elixir and shot a card at the Titan. Luxord took the elixir and drank it and it gave him the strength that Demyx didn't have to finish it off.

Luxord jumped onto the titans head and lit one of his cards on fire and forced it into the scalp of the monster's head. It roared and began thrashing wildly and Luxord summoned another card and used it to jump and sliced down the monsters back forcing it to the ground.

"Demyx fireaga NOW!" Luxord yelled at Demyx who complied and lit up the monster melting it into a pool of water in a sandy place.

"I believe lady luck has no more tricks up her sleeve so we must leave" Luxord stated and summoned a portal back to the castle that never was.

**LATER AT THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS**

Xigbar prepared his best prank yet thinking of the game portal that he played when he got back. He summoned a dark portal parallel to the ground and placed it under Demyx's sheets and ran.

"Time for a nice and cozy sleep... I wonder if Xigbar is planning on sleeping tonight or playing portal again all night. I just hope he's going to sleet" Demyx said to himself with a twisted grin and as he went into his covers he lay there for 5 seconds before falling into the portal to Wonderland (Fitting for what he was about to do which was sleep).

**Xigbar's Room**

"I'm definitely tired… Guess I will find out tomorrow if Demyx ever made it out." Xigbar said and opened his covers to discover a (Fake) snake and he jumped all the way to his roof and stayed there until someone went and recovered it.

"I'm going to kill Demyx for this." Xigbar stated as he went to bed.

**The next morning**

"Why am I so itch- AHHHH!" Xigbar screamed as he realized there was something biting him.

Demyx had planted the Fire-ants as a failsafe if Xigbar did go to bed which he was not supposed to according to the plan.

Demyx summoned a portal back and 12:00 at night and had one more prank up his sleeve to try to prove the superior pranker.

Now Xigbar would only eat one type of cereal and everybody else hated it. Since Xigbar was the only one who would eat it who wouldn't if they want to get back at someone plant super hot chili powder in that cereal to burn their mouths and then give them water (in the place of milk as Demyx added white food coloring to the water making it a little suspicious) to completely amplify the burn.

At breakfast everybody laughed when they heard Xigbar screamed at the top of his lungs (which were also burning as he inhaled some chili powder while eating the cereal.) and ran into the refrigerator to find milk (which there was none due to the fact that since Demyx was supposed to get milk on the recon mission which he missed) and quickly collapsed in pain.

_I hope you like this chapter because the prank war will end at the last chapter when one of the prankers gets their best prank on the other. Also once again I am very sorry I was gone and I hope you review my story._


End file.
